Pretend: Be My Girlfriend
by icecreamandcandies
Summary: CM Punk wants Maria out of his life, he has a lot of friends but he thinks that he can rely on one person, which is AJ. Punk asks AJ if she could pretend to be his girlfriend for only 1 month. (AJPUNK/PUNKLEE)
1. Chapter 1

**Pretend: Be My Girlfriend**

**Pairing: CM Punk (Phil Brooks)/ AJ Lee (April Mendez)**

**Authors Note: Hi Everyone.. its been years. I haven't continued my fan fictions for like, 3 years but if i am going to resume now then that would be 2 years right? But first of all, I would like to apologize for not updating and replying to any of you. I am really busy and you know.. SCHOOL ESPECIALLY. For all who subscribed, liked, and posted comments on my other fan fictions THANK YOU VERY MUCH I REALLY APPRECIATE IT. YOU GUYS DONT KNOW HOW THANKFUL I AM, I NEVER THOUGHT THAT YOU GUYS WOULD READ MINE AND LIKE IT. RIGHT NOW I FEEL SO FUNNY BECAUSE I CANNOT BELIEVE I WOULD BE ABLE TO WRITE SUCH THINGS BECAUSE I AM NOT BORN TO BE SOME AUTHOR IN THE WORLD OF FAN FICTIONS, AND WE ALL MAKE MISTAKES RIGHT?**

**So I'm posting this short teaser as a sign of starting all over again. I would definitely update, probably later or tomorrow. As you know, i am a fan of AJPUNK/PUNKLEE COUPLE. THEY ARE THE BEST.**

* * *

**TEASER:**

"So can you at least listen to my proposal first?" Punk pleaded.

"Okay" April nodded.

"Here's the deal.. this is just between you and me. I want you to be my girlfriend for.. uh.. 1 month and I promise to stay out of your life after. The reason is to make Maria jealous and to shove up our relationship to her face, that I have no feelings for her anymore."

"Alright. There's no rules right? We only ACT" AJ says emphasizing the word "ACT" as she continued, "In front of your girl, Maria."

"Yeah you're right about that. Make things look sweet between us and also, make sure your acting is realistic that everyone would believe our act." Punk crossed his arms.

"Okay that's easy. I mean come on, I've been taking acting classes back then so I am trained when it comes to acting. Wait.. Does that mean, I could date anyone freely right?" AJ smiled showing her white teeth.

Punk chuckled," Of course sweet heart. Do whatever you want, flirt, date, text or call any guy out there just not in front of Maria. Remember, its you and me when she's around." He leaned down a little, as he came closer to AJ's face.

AJ laughed and did a hand salute on the taller guy, "You can count on me!"

"Thank you Aj." Punk said as he looked directly to her eyes.

"So I guess… I"ll see you around." Aj pointed out at the way on her back, laughing awkwardly.

Punk just gave her a nod.

"Bye!" She gave him another weak smile before turning her back on him. Soon as her back was turned on him and walked away, she clenched her fists trying to act like everything was okay.

**_"This is all an act AJ. We're just going to pretend. Keep in mind." AJ said in her thoughts._**


	2. Chapter 2

Punk was done. He's tired of his relationship with Maria. True, it hurts him but he's a man. He has to accept the fact that things will never work out between them. Seeing her with another man and the way she says sweet things when they are together, IS ALL A JOKE.

Punk stood in front of his locker room and opened to grab his clothes and pack his things. When all of a sudden his phone vibrated. He took a quick glance on his iPhone to see who it was. The name disappointed him more. It was Maria.

He unlocked his phone and viewed the message.

**_Received:_**

**_5:00 PM Jun 8_**

**_From Maria,_**

**_Hi babe I wouldn't be able to go on a dinner with you. Kelly was inviting me to her house, she seemed to have lots of problems lately so she needed a friend and called me up. I'm sorry.. I promise we"ll have dinner, maybe tomorrow. Love you!_**

Due to Punk's anger he deleted his message and turned his cell phone off. Punk knew it all, even his best friend Kofi knows that Maria is seeing another guy and he's definitely sure its one of the WWE Superstars. It is hard for Punk but now he's planning to end things with Maria. It was stupid of him for giving Maria another chance.

"Who would even believe that Maria was going to see Kelly for some comfort? What are they, a bunch of high school girls? I mean come on.. If you're coming up with a lie make sure its believable." Punk said to himself as he slipped his phone on his pocket.

Punk packed his things up as Kofi and Fandango entered the locker room.

"Yo Punk!" Kofi greeted and sat on the indoor steel bench.

Punk returned them a little smile, more like a forced smile.

"Dude, we are your damn friends and you know what? Your face actually shows that you are not extremely ALRIGHT. Hmm… it's Maria again huh?" Fandango wrapped an arm around Punks shoulders making him sit back down with Kofi.

"Guys lets not talk about this shall we?" Punk sighed and looked on the ceiling as he dropped his bag on the floor.

"Punk, I agree with Fandango. We are your friends. What happened?" Kofi asked.

"Maria is lying to me again. She said Kelly was having problems and we wouldn't continue our supposed dinner. Guys, to let you all know, Maria is nothing to me now. I've been tricked for like how many times? You know its time for me to move on, I can't be stuck like this. I am done with all her shit. My life became a total crap ever since I started a relationship with her." Punk explained.

"Then end things with her. What's holding you back before?" Fandango asked.

"I thought she would change, guess I was wrong. I already decided to end it too." Punk shrugged.

"How about the three of us eat nachos?" Kofi suggested which made Punk and Fandango laugh.

"Seriously Kofi…" Fandango chuckled. The three men were laughing it off when suddenly they heard a knock.

"Come in." Punk said.

"Guys… what are you doing? You 3 are LATE." Sheamus stated.

"What do you mean?" Kofi questioned, why are they late when the show was finished.

"Move your asses, we have a party at BLISS. All of us." Sheamus said as he grabbed his stuff.

Curtis pointed at Punk, "Cool! Now Punk you cannot say no! You're going to come with us and party all night." Fandango cheered.

"Sheesh. You're excited because Sheamus said ALL OF US. Which means, Summer Rae is included. You're only excited cause of her." Punk said.

"Of course she's my girl!" Fandango said as he clasped his hands.

"Okay move up! Lets go PARTAAAY!" Kofi jumped in joy as he pushed Sheamus playfully and walked out of the locker room.

* * *

"AJ! GOOD NEWS." The ombre blonde haired rushed towards the petite girl who was fixing her things and hugged Aj.

"Ow.. ow.. Kaitlyn haha stop.. whats up? Why are you so happy?" AJ laughed because of her best friend's craziness.

"WE ALL ARE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY LATER AT THE BLISS NIGHTCLUB LIKE ITS RESERVED ONLY FOR THE ENTIRE WWE ROSTER, STAFF AND MORE! THERE WILL BE CELEBRITY GUESTS OHMYGOSH AJ! THIS IS WHAT IM WAITING FOR! ISN'T IT EXCITING? COME ON LETS GO HOME FIRST AND PREPARE LATER. " Kaitlyn was pulling AJ away from her bag.

"Wait up Kait! Im not yet done fixing…" AJ said as she tidies up her locker.

"Oh Faster, alright here let me help you. Goodness AJ! Don't you know how happy i am?" Kaitlyn grabbed one of AJ's unfolded crop tops and started to fold it up for her.

"I know Kait.." Aj responded.

"Wow I am very very veryyyy EXCITED." Kaitlyn squealed.

"Yeah I know why you're excited, you probably have some crush in one of the Superstars huh.." Aj joked trying to see if Kaitlyn would react to it.

"You got me! FINE. I LIKE DOLPH." Kaitlyn admitted.

"Ohh Kaitlyn's in love.." AJ teased as she closed her locker and faced her best friend.

"Shut up AJ. I know someday, I'm not the only one who would be in love. Right, Maybe my BESTFRIEND, will too and that's probably TONIGHT. " Kaitlyn said.

"Right, so who would it be? There's so many beautiful diva's out there and I'm pretty sure no one would like a.. geek like me." AJ said and adjusted her glasses. Suddenly she thought of Phil. That's because AJ has a longtime crush on Cm Punk ever since they started a storyline in their WWE shows.

"You know AJ, don't you know how good looking you are? Why do you think that way? Come here." She pulled her best friend towards the full body length mirror that was on the wall.

"Stand here.. and don't move.." Kaitlyn warned and she removed AJ's glasses.

"If anyone would say that you are so ugly, i would be glad to land my fist on that person's face. With glasses or not, you are beautiful AJ. You know what i know that you always wanted your glasses on, you should try to remove these for now. You only use your contacts during a match, why don't you try using it for tonight?" Kaitlyn walked towards Aj's bag and kept her glasses inside.

"People with glasses doesn't define what kind of person you are. CONFIDENCE AJ. That's all you need. You're gorgeous i am telling you."Kaitlyn said.

Aj's lips formed a smile, "You are the BEST bestfriend that i ever had!" She said as she hugged Kaitlyn.

Kaitlyn embraced her for awhile and pushed her away slowly, "I think… we better get home as soon as possible."

"Yup. Let's fix all of this mess and whose home? Mine or yours?" Aj asked.

"Oh please.. Its your turn to visit my house and borrow my clothes. You've given me a lot of clothes i still have an AJ Lee outfit with me. Remember, when I copied you before?" Kaitlyn laughed.

"I didn't feel annoyed at all. You don't know how much i am trying to suppress my laugh on the ring when i saw you copying my persona. It's so funny." Aj chuckled.

"Yeah.. But Well anyways lets get going!" Kaitlyn said.

* * *

**AT KAITLYN'S HOUSE**

Kaitlyn picked a sleeveless jumpsuit for AJ. She carried the outfit and placed it gently on the bed. "I haven't used this but i guess this fits you and my black bow heels. These heels doesn't fit me and i also didn't have the chance to use it. I'd be glad give these to you."

"What!? You're kidding?" AJ's mouth gaped open.

"I'm not kidding AJ. Really.. " Kaitlyn gave her an assuring smile.

"How many dresses do you have in your wardrobe?" AJ sat on the bed and touched the smooth silky outfit.

"A lot.. but anyways hey try it on girl. I'm gonna look for my own outfit. So that when i'm done picking out mine, i am going to style your hair. "

"Kait it's fine-" Aj protested but Kaitlyn cut her off, "No.. I am going to make you the most gorgeous girl tonight. Trust me." Kaitlyn said as she rummaged clothes inside her closet.

"I really do owe you a lot Kaitlyn. Thank you." AJ said.

"Aj, you are my best friend and anything is fine with me. Come on girl, go get dressed." Kaitlyn ordered.

AJ skipped inside Kaitlyn's bathroom to dress up. Meanwhile Kaitlyn took a short black sleeveless dress with a laced design. She wore it right away with a pair of strapped heels while she waited for AJ to come out. When they were done, AJ showed up to Kaitlyn. The latter was shocked.

"How do i look?" Aj asked.

"ALL SYNONYMOUS WORDS TO PRETTY THATS WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE." Kaitlyn was happy.

"Thanks Kait, you look gorgeous!"complimented Aj. Kaitlyn curled AJ's hair and placed it on a side then Kaitlyn did an up do curly bun. When they were done, both girls took a cab and entered the Bliss night club. There were colored flashing lights as well as on the dance floor. Loud music bursting out of the huge speakers and there were a lot of familiar faces from WWE who were drinking, chatting or dancing everyone was starting to have fun.

* * *

**INSIDE BLISS**

Aj and Kaitlyn was welcomed by a few Diva friends. But a pair of eyes are watching AJ. One of those guys is no other than, Cody Rhodes who was sitting on the bar stool while sipping gin.

"Kaitlyn, AJ! Great to see you guys!" Kelly greeted them. Aj hugged Kelly and the other NXT members who welcomed them after Kelly did.

"Hey come on girls lets dance!" Naomi said.

Then because of this, the Diva's started dancing and enjoying themselves on the dance floor. Both best friends got tired as Kaitlyn and AJ sat on each of the bar stools.

"2 vodka shots please!" Aj ordered the bartender.

"Excuse me?" A deep voiced man tapped Kaitlyn's back. Kaitlyn turned around and was surprised to see Dolph.

"Oh.. hey.." She awkwardly smiled.

"Can i borrow her for a sec?" Dolph asked AJ's permission.

"Sure! Just take care of her." Aj said.

"Don't worry, i will." Dolph smiled as he took Kaitlyn's hand and lead her to the dance floor.

"Hey.." Cody called Aj.

AJ turned her face to the right and saw him a little bit farther from her, "Hi Cody! What are you doing here all alone?" said AJ.

"Well i'm quite relaxing right now. How about you, why is a gorgeous looking person all alone?" Cody said.

Aj replied, "Uh.. Thank you.. you look great too. My best friend was with me earlier but it seems she had some business with Dolph."

Cody nodded as he stood up and sat beside AJ, "May I sit here?"

"Sure.." Aj said.

"Wow, so… do you have a boyfriend?" Cody asked.

This made AJ laugh, "Gosh.. why are you asking.. okay this is absolutely embarrassing. Honestly, i have none. I guess you have a girlfriend?"

Cody felt so relieved, he thought that AJ and Punk were dating because of their story lines especially when he found about that she had a dinner date with Punk. Cody's thinking that he might have a chance. "Are you serious!? A girl like you? No one? Maybe your first guy would be lucky to have you and to answer your question i have none."

The bartender served the 2 vodka shots.. "Well since my best friend didn't have a drink, would you like to have the other one?" AJ said.

"Mm okay i"ll drink for you." Cody said.

"Cheers?" Aj said both of them drank the vodka.

Cody was about to ask something else about Aj when Punk interrupted as he greeted AJ, "Oh Aj great to see you here.. um.. sorry Rhodes but.. can i talk to Aj for a while?"

Cody nodded, "Go ahead." he gave a charming smile to AJ. "Well I'm going to stay here Aj."

AJ smiled back before leaving with Punk to have a talk outside.

"Whats up Punk?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting you with Cody.. You guys must be having a great time huh?" Punk asked.

"Well I did.. we're just starting to have a conversation. So how are you and Maria?" Aj returned the question.

"I.. well things didn't work out.." Punk said. Aj noticed how the guy was really sad.

"Is there anything i could do? Im sorry for bringing it up.." She looked down. Punk really loves Maria huh?

"It's fine.. I guess there is..um.. something that you could do for me. This is a really big favor. I know it's not good but.. I hope you"ll accept it." Punk said.

"Okay then tell me what it is.."

"Be my girlfriend." Punk straightforwardly said.

This was a shock to AJ. Could it be… that Punk likes AJ? Her eyes went wide. "I…woah.." Aj's heartbeat raised.

"Not really girlfriend.. like for real.. umm.. just pretending to be my girlfriend." Punk said.

But hearing the word pretend, felt like Aj's heart was crushed. It's all over.

**_He wanted me to do it, for Maria._** _**Punk could never notice me. Gosh, who would want a girl like me. Alright, i have to play along.. Everything's okay.. Everything's-**__**  
**_

_"_It's good.. Haha i was shocked. I'm sorry i fell for it. Ha ha ha..Go on.." Aj faked a laugh.

"So can you at least listen to my proposal first?" Punk pleaded.

"Okay" April nodded.

"Here's the deal.. this is just between you and me. I want you to be my girlfriend for.. uh.. 1 month and I promise to stay out of your life after. The reason is to make Maria jealous and to shove up our relationship to her face, that I have no feelings for her anymore."

"Alright. There's no rules right? We only ACT" AJ says emphasizing the word "ACT" as she continued, "In front of your girl, Maria."

"Yeah you're right about that. Make things look sweet between us and also, make sure your acting is realistic that everyone would believe our act." Punk crossed his arms.

"Okay that's easy. I mean come on, I've been taking acting classes back then so I am trained when it comes to acting. Wait.. Does that mean, I could date anyone freely right?" AJ smiled showing her white teeth.

Punk chuckled," Of course sweet heart. Do whatever you want, flirt, date, text or call any guy out there just not in front of Maria. Remember, its you and me when she's around." He leaned down a little, as he came closer to AJ's face.

AJ laughed and did a hand salute on the taller guy, "You can count on me!"

"Thank you Aj." Punk said as he looked directly to her eyes.

"So I guess… I"ll see you around." Aj pointed out at the way on her back, laughing awkwardly.

Punk just gave her a nod.

"Bye!" She gave him another weak smile before turning her back on him. Soon as her back was turned on him and walked away, she clenched her fists trying to act like everything was okay.

**_"This is all an act AJ. We're just going to pretend. Keep in mind." AJ said in her thoughts._**

Aj tried not to cry. But the more she tried not, the more tears are coming up on the corner of her eyes. Tears began streaming down her face. She wasn't that far away from Punk who was there watching her but when she was about to enter she accidentally bumped Cody.

She looked up, "Oh hey i'm sorry." Aj sniffed and immediately wiped her tears as she avoided eye contact with the man.

Cody lifted her chin with his left hand, "Are you alright?" he said leaning down a bit to see AJ's face.

Aj forced a smile, "Yes i'm okay… i think i have to go home.." she turned around. Punk watched from afar.

_**"Is there something going on between Rhodes and AJ?" Punk thought.**_

"AJ wait up…" Cody said and grabbed her wrist, which made AJ face Cody.

"I"ll take you home.." The taller guy said as his hands travel down and held Aj's hands.

_**"Wait.. if there's nothing going on between them.. does AJ know Cody is hitting on her? Aj would have declined my proposal if there is something going on between them. Tch, why should i even care about her love life anyway.."** _But Punk was still watching those two.

"Okay." Aj said. She agreed because she doesn't want to see Punk for a few minutes. "But.. can we go to the park first? I wanted to be in peace?"

"Sure i"ll walk with you.. it's not that far from here anyways." Cody smiled. "Let's go." Aj let go of his hand and walked first. Before Cody followed, he looked at Punk for a few seconds which the tattooed man noticed and then walked after Aj.

Punk was confused. Does Cody know i am watching? What was that for?

* * *

**Hi lovely readers! I am sorry updated sooo late. It's 11:30pm here. I hope you guys enjoyed reading. I"ll give you guys a short sneak peek for the next Chapter. Love ya! Thanks for the reviews you guys know who you are. I appreciate it and i was encouraged to update because of you guys. So here's the preview!**

**Preview:**

**"I don't know what your problem is but right now is your opportunity to say it in front of my face." Punk said.**

**"Please leave Aj alone.." Cody responded with a hint of anger on his voice.**

**"No, thats something that i cannot do." Punk leaned back against the wall and crossed his arms.**

**"Isn't it that you have a girlfriend as far as i know? Namely, Maria?" He smirked.**

**"I'm sorry Cody but it seems that you are not updated with my life. April Jeanette Mendez, is my girlfriend now, so shut your mouth!"**

**Cody was about to throw a punch on Punk when Aj…..**


	3. Chapter 3

In the Park

AJ sat on one of the swings in the park. Cody smiled a little. She sighed, "You can sit here if you want to." She said pointing on the empty seat of the swing beside her. Cody did as he was told so.

Cody cleared up his throat, "So would you like to tell me, why were you upset earlier?" Cody sat still as he watchd the stars above.

"I was tired thats all." AJ lied.

"Doesnt look like." Cody responded.

AJ started swinging back and forth as she gazed up on the stars, enjoying the cool air. "Have you ever been in love, Cody?"

Rhodes was kind of taken a back by AJ's question. He was.. and he believed that woman was no other than AJ.

"I guess so.. why'd you ask?" Said Cody.

"Does love make you crazy?"

"What is this AJ? Youre bringing back your storyline as the crazy chick who madly fell in love with two men?" Cody chuckled.

AJ laughed a bit.. it was bitter one. Why does Cody have to remind her of her storyline? I mean, in reality Punk was caring as well but not to the point that he also love her the way he did with Maria. Ironic isnt it? Similarly in their storyline.

"Not at all Cody Rhodes. I'm not talking about any love storyline out there.. just about real love."

"I guess.. it does make you crazy. Honestly speaking i have a lot of friends who fell out of love. Did a very stupid decision and you know that because their crazy in love." Cody replied.

"I see.. so do you love someone?" AJ curiously asked.

"Lets see.. i did.." Cody paused for awhile and continued, "I love my parents, my family, my friends..."

This made AJ laugh, "Oh come on.. stop dodging my question. I know we do all love our families but that love is much different than in a romantic relationship."

"Okay.. fine.. I do love someone" Cody pursed his lips, showing a bit of his dimples.

AJ was still swinging, "Is she pretty?"

"VERY pretty." Cody said emphasizing the word, 'Very'.

"Kind? Friendly? Tall or short?" AJ asked.

"Both yes to kind and friendly, she's shorter than me by the way, like you." Cody teased.

"Thank you for reminding me that i am short." AJ said sarcastically.

"I dont mean its bad on you.. i dont actually care about the height. What does it have to do with love?" Cody asked,

"Well you know, Sometimes there are guys who wanted girls who really match their type. I guess no one would like me." AJ stopped swinging.

Cody looked at AJ, "Seriously speaking AJ, if you are available I would be glad to date you. I dont mind chicks who are smaller than me. Hello, im a guy i should be taller."

This made AJ blush. Cody was a nice guy.. and hopefully who would find his special someone. AJ hoped. Who wouldnt want a guy who doesnt bring down girls?

"Aww. Well.. im single.." AJ laughed, "No no.. im kidding.. im not asking you to date me." She shook her hands.

"Its alright.. even if you dont ask me, i might court you myself." Cody was indirectly confessing to AJ and the girl beside him was getting a little nervous. AJ wanted to drop the awkwardness that the latter is creating so he playfully hit Cody on his left muscled arm.

"Hey! Stop being so cheesy! Quit it Cody or i will leave." AJ snickered.

"Im not cheesy. I am just being truthful Miss April. Alright, since its Miss April's which not to be cheesy since its no her type of guy then i will change for her."

"Stop!" Aj said still smiling as she looked on Cody. She stood up and went on the sand box as she threw a pile of sand to Cody.

"Thats what you get greasy boy!" AJ joked as she comfortably sat on the spacious sand box. Cody was shocked.

"Oh you did not just do that.." Cody stood up from his seat and brushed off the sand on his shirt.

"I'm sorry!" AJ bursted out laughing, "Your face is priceless! Gosh.." she held her stomach while laughing.

"Seriously AJ.." Cody went inside the sand box and sat infront facing AJ. "Thats not fair." He grabbed a smaller pi pile of sand and threw it to AJ. "I'm sorry my hand slipped."

AJ dusted off the sand, "Oh... you wanted a wrestling match? I'm a tough girl!" AJ jumped on Cody as she went behind him giving the boy an arm lock on his neck. "Tap out?"

"Nn..never little one! I am way tougher. I can endure it." Cody defended As he squirmed to get out of the crazy chick's grip. Soon when he was free, he tickled AJ.

"Heyy Cody hahahah come on! Thats not wrestling.."

"No disqualification crazy chick!" He exclaimed as he get on top of AJ and pinned her down. "1...2.." and the petite woman kicked out. Both were panting and Cody was still hovering AJ.

"That was tiring.. you sure are a crazy chick." Cody's palms was placed above AJ's head as his fingers dug onton the sand.

"You cant wrestle a girl like me?" She taunted as she eyed Cody who was above her.

"I cant.."

"Are you sure?"

Cody suddenly lost his balance on his arms as he almost kissed AJ. Their faces were almost near to eachother's.

"Hitting on a crazy chick?" AJ joked. Their faces are still close to one another.

"Definitely." Cody smirked as he eyed AJ seductively.

"Oohh now youre eyeing me like you wanted to seduce me. I like it." AJ smiled.

Cody got off her and helped AJ to sit, "You're creepy."

"Now you know what i felt earlier. Hahaha" AJ gave a short laugh.

"Wow.. i guess its more fun in this park than partying.. It's quite relaxing here.. do you do this often?"

"Nope Mr. Rhodes, it was my first time to do this. Me too, i had fun. Lets stay up a little more late here, shall we?"

AJ layed her back on the sand as Cody was sitting beside her.

"You look beautiful with your outfit." Cody asked, " Is that how you dress up on occasions?"

"No, Kaitlyn made me wear this. She said it was like a payback because i gave her some of my clothes."

"I see.." he nodded, "Very charitable of you."

"What? Haha no this is how we are.. we are bestfriends. We share things."

"So am i your friend too?" Cody questioned.

AJ twirled a strand of her hair, "Yes! Why not?"

"So will you share me things too?" Cody said as he looked above.

"I guess. You made my night a happy one so i wanted to know you better." AJ responded.

"Thank you." Cody then faced AJ who was lying down.

AJ looked back at Cody, "What?" She smiled.

For 5 minutes they were just staring at each other but then Cody broke the contact when he grabbed a pile of sand and threw it on AJ.

"You're so childish!" AJ said as she slapped Cody on the other arm. "Take this!"

"Ouch AJ" Cody giggled and acted like it did hurt.

"You deserve it." AJ said.

Both of them had fun on the sandbox but none of them knew that someone was watching them from afar. Which is, CM Punk.

* * *

Authors Note: Hi guys sorry for a really short update. I made a Cody/AJ moment here. Hope you liked it even for a bit cause i know many are AJPUNK fans. I love them too. Anyways, i decided to put the preview on the next chapter. Remember that i gave you a sneak peak on the previous chapter? I will include it on the next one! The war will start between Cody and Punk. Thanks for reading especially those reviews! I appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Punk watched the two from a far. He hid behind a post but he guess they wouldnt notice him since they are quite busy. Not to mention if these two were caught by someone else, they would probably look like a couple.

Punk felt his chest tighten. He shook his head, "What in the world am i doing?" He whispered to himself and turned his back. But he had this feeling that can't. He can't leave AJ like that and he's totally confused. There's this feeling that he hated seeing Cody and AJ like that. He can't tell that its jealousy because AJ was his, "Pretend Girlfriend". He believe that he doesnt have feelings or like her.

He clenched his fists as he sighed. He turned around once more to see them. But now, he didnt like what he's seeing. Something that made him angry yet, he's still confused why does he felt like his world crushed into pieces.

"Yeah you did deserve it and i dont care if it hurts. You want me to beat you up?" AJ laughed.

"Oh come on.. AJ! If only people knew youre a man beater."

"Then what are you gonna do? Hm? Tell everyone, 'oh look April hit me and now i have a bruise'" AJ said jokingly.

"Nope." Cody shook his head and looked at AJ.

"Uhuh.. then what are you going to do Rhodes?" AJ asked as she sat up and turned her head to look at him and all of a sudden Cody cupped her face with his hands and kissed her.

It took 5 seconds before they parted. AJ was shocked. Cody smirked, " Im gonna tell everyone that im a good kisser and AJ knows it."

AJ pushed Cody away, "Oh my goodness! Youre terrible! I hate you." She began hitting Cody playfully.

"I win!" Cody clapped his hands for himself.

Then this is when Punk revealed himself. He walked up to AJ and Cody. "AJ what are you doing?" Punk said giving her a stern look.

"I.. uh.." AJ immediately stood up along with Cody.

"Hanging out with me. Why you got a problem there, PHIL?" Cody replied emphasizing his name.

"Yes i have a problem and thats not for you to answer, Rhodes. I am asking AJ here."

"Why are you raising your voice on her? So what if she's hanging out with me?" Cody asked.

"Im asking 1 question here Rhodes and its for AJ. I dont entertain such questions for you." Punk retorted back.

"Youre bullshit!" Cody gripped Punk's collar and began fighting with him. Punk was pushing him away and when he had a chance to free himself, he attempted to punch Cody on the face but he missed it when the latter instead, punched Punk on the mouth and making his lips bleed. AJ was shocked and she didnt want to see Punk in pain.

Punk fell on the ground and Cody was about to throw punches when AJ stopped him. She pulled Cody off Punk.

"What were you thinking!?" She yelled at Cody and there's tears forming on the corner of her eyes. AJ immediately helped Punk out. "Please... leave." She said trying to be calm.

Cody glared at Punk before leaving. "Hey come back here!" Punk said trying to stand up. But AJ grabbed his arms and made him sit down. Punk hissed in pain.

"Punk please.." AJ said as she looked at him.  
Punk looked away, his lips were bleeding. "Damn." He mumbled as he used the back of his hand to wipe the blood off but his blood continued to trickle down his lips.

"Whats wrong?" AJ asked, "Why were you so mad at Cody?"  
"I dont trust him AJ." Punk said.

"Look Phil Im sorry, he was probably just wanted someone to hangout with comfortably." AJ said.

"Im supposed to be the one who's apologizing AJ. Im sorry too, i was angry and i didnt seem to like it when youre with him." Punk replied.

AJ thought, 'Is he jealous?'

"Look i ah.. its because i dont trust him." Punk excused. AJ nodded, "Um yeah.. i know.. anyways, dont you need some help in cleaning your wound?"

"Its alright i can take care of it." The straight edge guy replied.

"Dont act like youre so tough Punk. Come on, my house is a little bit near.. i"ll let you stay first."

Soon as they arrived at AJ's home..  
They both entered and Punk sat on the couch. "I know its not that luxurious so yeah.. bear with it. Im just going to get the medicine kit." AJ was about to leave but she turned around, "Um how about lets go to my bedroom anyways.. im letting you stay here for now." Punk followed AJ to her room as he sat down on the bed.

'So AJ likes pink huh? '

"Nice room." Punk said. AJ opened her cabinet and grabbed the medicine kit out. "Thank you." AJ sat beside Punk and placed the kit down.

AJ wiped Punk's mouth with tissue to remove the dry blood on his lips. It was awkward for Phil so he looked at a different direction. She took a cotton soaked with water from the container and gently dabbed it on Punk's lips and then she disposed it afterwards. "Can you open your mouth for a bit?" He did as he was told and AJ started applying some ointment on his lips.

"Why did Cody kissed you?" Punk curiously asked. AJ stopped spreading the ointment on his bleeding lip. "I...i dont know..actually i was joking that i would beat him up and then he kissed me.." she sighed and looked down.

"Didnt you told me that i could date anyone? Just not infront of Maria?" AJ asked. Half of her heart felt hurt.

"I..im kind of changing the rules for now.. maybe you should be dating me so that it would be more believable to others that we are really together." Punk suggested.

"Im concerned AJ. I didnt just like what Cody did to you." He added.

AJ blushed and she looked at Punk, "Its alright." She smiled. "I would date you instead of other guys." And she did mean it.

"Thanks." Punk faced AJ and returned her a smile. AJ slipped the medicine kit underneath her bed. AJ almost melted on how Punk looked at her, but she snapped out of it,

"Oh um.. anyways..i feel like resting for now. Im gonna sleep at the couch downstairs so make yourself feel like this is your home." AJ said and was about to walk out when Punk held her wrist and made her face him.

"Stay here." Punk said and stood up. "Im gonna-"

"No Punk lets sleep together." AJ cut him off although it sounds wrong, "I uh.. think that its best if you rest in the bed and well its fine with me to sleep beside you because.. you dont want me to sleep on the couch and i actually dont want you to sleep on the couch because there's no air conditioner downstairs.."

"S-sure.."

Both of them were on the bed but, they kept a distance. It was silent and dark. AJ didnt know whether Punk was sleeping or not. But she wanted to say something for Punk.

"Punk? You still awake?" AJ started, her back facing Punk. But the latter did not response. All what she can hear was Punk's breathing.

"I.. guess you're asleep." Then she cleared his throat, "Punk.. you dont know how much happy i am to be with you. Even its just for pretending. Everytime i see you, i feel like i cannot get over you and i can't love any guy out there other than you. Im falling for you so hard Punk even it hurts already to love you like this, without you knowing." She paused as tears streamed down her face. She sobbed and wiped her tears away. "Im so sorry.." her voice cracked and she closed her eyes trying to sleep and forget it.

The next morning..

Punk woke up with his arms around the petite woman's waist and her face was on his chest. Thankfully, AJ was still asleep. He thought. He observed AJ's face. As his eyes travelled from her beautiful eyes down to her lips.

'She's beautiful. How can anyone not fall in love with her?'

But then, he recalled what he had heard last night. AJ confessed to him. He felt so stupid for not realizing that there was this girl who loved him truly and he hurted her.

'Im sorry for being a jerk AJ' he shoved AJ's hair away from covering her face. 'I cant imagine myself being away from you after a month. Please forgive me.'

He placed a hand on her face, "AJ?" Suddenly she woke up, "Punk?"

"Hey.. Good morning sunshine." Punk smiled his hands were still on AJ's face.

"Good morning to you too Punky." AJ replied, still feeling sleepy. She closed her eyes, wanting more of sleep.

"Wake up AJ. We"ll be late for our show." Punk reminded.

"Mmm.. give me 5 minutes Punk." She said with a sleepy tone in her voice.

Punk leaned forward and kissed her on her forehead. AJ's eyes shot open. "Told you to wake up already." Punk gave one last kiss on her forehead.

"Alright boyfriend, i will." AJ joked.

"Mm.. sweetie, i dont think its best to call me boyfriend. How about Punky bear?" AJ laughed.

"Punky bear? Alright. Perfect for a cuddler."

"Thanks, im going to call you 'baby'." Punk pinched her nose and laughed.

"Sure Punky bear, lets go?" AJ asked.

Soon as they both prepared for the show and arrived at the backstage of the arena, AJ and Punk separated ways. AJ went to her locker room while Punk headed to his own.

Punk dropped his bag inside his spacious locker. He wanted to tell AJ honestly that he heard what she said last night. So he immediately went out to find her. He hurried down at the hallways when suddenly someone bumped him and it seemed to be on purpose. Then he realized it was Cody Rhodes.

"I dont know your problem is but right now is your opportunity to say it infront of my face." Punk said.

"Please leave AJ alone.." Cody responded with a hint of anger on his voice.

"No thats something that i cannot do." Punk leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

Isnt that you have a girlfriend as far as i know? Namely, Maria?" Cody smirked.

"Im sorry Cody but it seems you're not updated with my life. April Jeanette Mendez, is my girlfriend now. So shut your mouth!"

Cody was about to throw a punch on Punk when AJ stopped him.

"Cody please.. dont make a trouble here." She pleaded as she stepped in between the two. Cody turned his head to AJ.

"And yes its true! Philipp Brooks is my boyfriend. So please, stop." AJ said.

"But when?"

"Yesterday Cody.. i confessed to him."

Cody let out a sigh and looked at Punk, "We're not yet done CM Punk!" He yelled as he walked out of them two.

"You okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah thank you." Punk suddenly pulled AJ into a hug and she hugged him back.

A/N: thats all! :) Please wait for my update thanks to all those who favorite,followed and dropped comments or reviews. I do appreciate it. Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

"And yes its true! Philipp Brooks is my boyfriend. So please, stop." AJ said.

"But when?"

"Yesterday Cody.. i confessed to him."

Cody let out a sigh and looked at Punk, "We're not yet done CM Punk!" He yelled as he walked out of them two.

"You okay?" AJ asked.

"Yeah thank you." Punk suddenly pulled AJ into a hug and she hugged him back.

Punk slowly released AJ from his embrace as he realized his actions recently. He feels like this acting isn't going to be well.

"So... uh.. i guess..I have to go.." Punk cleared his throat.

"Um.. Yeah.. Good luck for tonight.." AJ patted his broad shoulder and walked off as fast as she could. What Punk didn't know that her heart was rapidly beating.

* * *

Soon as the WWE show ended, Punk wanted to take out AJ for dinner so he decided to head in front of her locker room when he saw a shield member talking to AJ. Dean Ambrose. Punk hid behind a wall to eavesdrop in between AJ and Dean's conversation.

"AJ I've been hearing about your relationship with CM Punk.. Im actually hoping to ask you if its true?" Dean asked.

"Well yes its true.. Im in a relationship with CM Punk." AJ responded.

"Okay... John asked me to tell you that Maria knew about it and she's alright with breaking off things with Punk. Maria wanted to speak to you as well. You see, Maria and John Cena are in a relationship."

AJ's mouth gaped a little open, surprised that Maria cheated on CM Punk. She didn't want Punk to know this because first of all she knew he was a tempered man and she didn't want to be the cause of their trouble. Of course Punk might attack John Cena as well once he finds out. "Okay i'd like to speak with Maria some other time. No hard feelings.." She smiled. AJ didn't care that much, cause this was all for Pretending.

"Good. Oh and One more thing AJ. Someone wants to speak to you like for a few seconds maybe.. By the way i gotta go." Dean flashed her a smile and signaled his buddy Roman Reigns to come up to AJ. Roman walked towards them and Dean left, passing by Punk whom he didn't noticed was still eavesdropping.

"Hey i know that.. You and CM Punk has this sort of relationship.. Honestly, it kind of hurts me to know you have a boyfriend. I really really really like you AJ." Roman confessed. This made Punk's eye brows knit together, AJ was taken aback, "I know its shocking to be confessing to you out of the blue. I'm not forcing you to break up with him and be with me. I'm telling the truth because I wanted to know if there's a chance and I will wait for that opportunity to happen."

_**'Is it just me or i really find Roman Reigns annoying? How dare he speak to AJ like that. Stop hoping man, you're hopeless.' Punk confidently thought.**_

"Alright.. We"ll see?" AJ shrugged but deep inside, she really doesn't expect him and Roman to be in a relationship. Even if she's playing along with Cm Punk's Pretend Girlfriend.

"Great, Thank you for listening to me..It's getting late now, I have to go now. Take care." Roman grinned and walked his way out of the backstage. AJ bid him goodbye and then Punk shows up all of a sudden.

"That was weird.." AJ mumbled to herself as a tall, tattooed guy appeared.

AJ jumped a little, "Hey Punk!" She exclaimed as she looked at him. "You scared me!"

"What was that earlier?" Punk asked. His face doesn't look happy after all. Not about Maria, but it was about Roman's confession which the straight edged guy finds it stupid.

"Which one?" AJ asked, she wished Punk didn't hear about Maria. Not because she didn't want the Pretend game to end, but she didn't want Punk to get mad.

"Roman Reigns? What in the world had gotten into his brain?" Punk complained.

"So you've heard it?" AJ questioned.**_ 'Was he listening?_**'

Punk shook his head as he denied it. "Nope. I just saw him leaving. Seemed like he talked to you." he said as he tried to be calm as possible.

"Yeah."

"And what did he say?" Punk sounded displeased.

"That even if i had a boyfriend he would still like me and wait till I'm fine to be with him instead of you. Why?"

"Nothing.. lets leave." He said trying to avoid AJ's question and turned his back on her.

AJ faked a laugh, "Don't worry Punk we still have a month though... and after that month we can announce that we're not in a relationship anymore. You will successfully make Maria jealous. She might decide to come back to you and feel sorry.. or maybe you can find the girl that you deserve to have. While I... I-" The latter interrupted her.

"I DONT WANT TO HEAR IT!"Punk suddenly bursted out in anger. AJ's eyes widened as she choked back her tears.

"Look If you think I'm such a pain in the ass then bear with me for a month. I accepted this Pretend game of yours to help you, either you move on or not. If this isn't working out for you, then tell it to me now so we can settle it." She bit her lip as she gripped hardly on her bag. "And lets forget it."

Punk exhaled and he faced her, "How can you say such things?"

"Well it seems like you're getting mad at me recently! Just so you know, I don't have patience with tempered guys so please be honest with me Punk. If you wanted to stop our Pretend then do tell me, because i have no problem about it. If this is all about Maria that you're getting mad at, don't pass your anger to me." AJ retorted back.

"AJ...AJ I'm sorry.. I'm a little stressed out and confused..I hope you can understand me.. You're not a pain in the ass and neither I'm mad at you..." Punk said trying to explain. She looked away, tears forming on the corner of her eyes.

_**If i could tell you that i don't know if i am jealous with your damn guys trying to get you away from me. He thought.**_

"AJ please let me make it up to you.." Punk said and held her small firm arms, "A lot of things has been going inside my head. I don't want to piss you off or make you mad. I don't want to make you feel bad about yourself, I'm not indirectly saying you're a useless girl. I know you deserve better and it's you that should bear with a guy like me. I'm a bad guy, somewhat a jerk. I know you have feelings and i am sorry for hurting you like this. I'm sorry for being selfish." He calmly said but then he saw a tear slowly streamed down her face. AJ tried not to cry but she can't take it anymore.

She felt stupid for accepting this. It was her fault entirely and she didn't want Punk to be disappointed at her but all she wanted was to sacrifice for Punk's happiness.

Punk used his other hand to wipe off her tears. He felt as if, AJ would leave him. "AJ, if you wanted to stop this.. you also have to tell me.." he said with his shaky voice and removed his grip off her and took a step back.

Right away, AJ disapproved as she kept on shaking her head from left to right and held both of his arms. Signaling that she don't want to. "No..." She sobbed, "I don't want to."

Punk's eyes widen.. _**'I'm such a douche...Fuck.. She really loves me this much...'**_

"AJ... are you su-"

Tears kept on falling down her face. No matter how much this hurts her but she's still going to help Punk. "Please... I want you to be happy."

_**'Fuck... I'm such an idiot. Punk thought.**_

Even if Punk knows Maria cheated on him with John, it didn't bother him. But He's still wondering why AJ wants him happiness. After he treated her like shit. He wonders how AJ could endure the pain. Punk wanted to tell her the truth, especially her confession that night. He heard it. All of it. Until Reigns confessed to her. He wanted to tell the truth...and knew lying isn't a good thing. But a part of him didn't want AJ to leave him right away. She might get angry with him because he didn't tell it to her as soon as possible.

_**'Give me a few more days AJ.. I wanted to know my true feelings for you..'**_

Punk just stared at her but AJ launched herself to Cm Punk and hugged him tightly as she buried her face on his shirt and cried. Punk wrapped her arms around her.

_**'Give me a month Phil...A month to be with you even if we are pretending..'**_

* * *

Hi guys! Whoops sorry for the cliff hanger.. Im lovin AJPunk so much if you can check their twitter interactions, its just so cheesy. Anyways i know this is quite short so what do you think will happen? Both of them are hiding the truth from one another? Hm, and Cm Punk is so dense right? He clearly doesn't understand his feelings to AJ. Now that Cm Punk has 2 rivals for AJ is it a good thing or a bad thing? Well find it out on the next chapter and i will update soon! Thanks for all the Follows, Reviews and Favorites! Oh and a bonus, Maria isn't mad at AJ so don't worry. She's sorry for Punk as well. Mwah! Thanks for reading lovelies!


End file.
